


Exploring Nightmares

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slight vithur mentioned, off screen dream death, suicide forest in Mystery's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an alp starts giving the gang nightmares they must follow it into their dreams to get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring Nightmares

Arthur came down the stairs in his usual zombie like fashion. He’d had a whole night of nightmares again and it showed. He needed some coffee badly.   
He shuffled into the kitchen and walked over to the coffee machine. To his surprise there was already half a pot ready. What? He was the only one who ever needed coffee in the morning. Vivi was always an explosion of energy no matter what the hour and Lewis; well ghosts really didn’t have the capability of drinking anything.   
Still too tired to ponder it very much he poured himself a mug and took a sip. Slowly as he drank he started to feel a bit more awake. He then turned to sit at the table when he finally realized there were two other occupants. However, now that he was more awake he could also see they weren’t.   
Vivi barely looked recognizable with the sleepy frown that replaced her normally cheerful smile and large circles under her eyes beat only by Arthur’s own. Lewis didn’t look too great either though it was harder to see on a ghost. Even if ghosts didn’t really sleep they still when into a type of sleep like trance that helped them regain spent energy and it appeared Lewis didn’t have an easy time with that last night either.  
“Whoa what happened to you two?” Arthur asked, “You look worse than I do.”  
Vivi shot what looked like was supposed to be a death glare but it was ruined by how she was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Nightmares,” was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she let her head fall back on the table.  
“You too, huh?” Arthur asked, knowing by now that it was pointless to hide that he’d had ones too.  
“I thought you said you were getting better,” Lewis said, looking up at Arthur that if he didn’t know that he was already a ghost would have said made him look like a corpse.  
“Yeah, they’ve started getting worse again lately,” Arthur admits.  
“Huh, strange that’s happening when Vivi and I are having nightmares out of nowhere,” Lewis comments, obviously too tired to really be thinking what he’s saying.  
Vivi on the other hand shoots her head up all signs of tiredness gone, “What did you say?”  
Lewis jumps and looks at Vivi, “Um that we’ve been having nightmares the same time Arthur’s are getting worse?”  
Vivi jumped out of her seat at a speed that should have been impossible and runs out of the kitchen. “I need to check something!” was all the boys heard from down the hall.   
A few hours later Lewis and Arthur are feeling more awake and are playing video games in the den. Just then Vivi bursts in with a large book from the library and runs over to them.  
“I knew it wasn’t part of my dream!” she announced as she flopped down between the boys on the couch.  
“What are you talking about?” Arthur asked looking at the blue haired woman a bit annoyed.  
“This!” Vivi said opening the book and pointing to a picture of a horribly ugly creature with a red cap that looked like it was hunched over on a sleeping woman’s chest.  
“What is that?” Lewis questioned looking slightly repulsed.  
“It’s called an alp and it gives people nightmares while sometimes feasting on their blood,” Vivi answered looking far too happy about what she was saying.  
Lewis now looking really uncomfortable asks, “And you think one of these is what’s causing our nightmares?”  
“No, I know it’s one of them, I saw it when I woke up last night and I wasn’t able to move. Before I could do anything it ran out the window, isn’t that awesome?!”  
Lewis just stared at her as Arthur blankly said “Uh not exactly.”  
“Well the part where it got away wasn’t too great but good news is that it’ll come back tonight.”  
“And that’s good news how?” Arthur questioned now looking pail.  
“That way we’ll be able to stop it from giving anyone nightmares again,” Vivi proclaimed.  
“But what about all these deterrent methods written in the book?” Lewis asked, pointing to the list of methods under the description.  
“Those aren’t guaranteed to work and are mostly superstitions anyway. There’s only one way to truly get rid of an alp and you have to talk to it to do it. Unfortunately, it’s not easy to do this since normally you’d have to wake up while the alp’s still there and that’s not easy,” Vivi explained.  
“So what’s your plan then?” Arthur asked hesitantly, knowing that if it was Vivi’s idea it was most likely very unconventional, involved magic and possibly a lot of danger.  
“I have a spell that allows us to all go into our dreams and find the alp as it invades our minds for the nightmare. It’ll show up right at the worst part of the dream and that’s when we catch it and make it go away forever,” Vivi told them.  
Yep that was totally Vivi. “You want to do what?” Arthur asked.  
“I have to get the spell ready, come to my room after you get ready for bed and we’ll start then,” Vivi said before getting off the couch and running off.  
“But…” Arthur tried but it was too late.  
“It’s ok Art. You know it’s better to just let her do what she plans. She’s usually right in the end,” Lewis sympathized as he placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.  
“Yeah, I know,” Arthur sighed before picking up his game controller and playing the game again.  
After everyone got ready for bed the boys go into Vivi’s room like she’d told them. Inside there was several incense burning and a symbol drawn in chalk over the headboard of the bed. Vivi goes over to the bed and the boys follow her.  
Arthur looks around, “So… uh now what?”  
Vivi smiled to both of them, “Now we sleep.”  
Arthur suddenly goes really red realizing they were all going to sleep in Vivi’s bed. “What? But…” he was cut off when Vivi pushed him into the bed. She then prevented him from leaving by getting into the bed herself and holding him around the waist.  
“What are you complaining about? It’s not like we haven’t all slept in the same bed before,” she pointed out.  
“Yeah but those times were in a hotel with a king sized bed, your bed is a twin,” he argued.  
“Guess that means we’ll just have to cuddle really close,” Vivi giggled as she snuggled into Arthur’s back.  
Arthur gave a little embarrassed squeak at this, he was about to try and get up when Lewis laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around both of them. Just then Mystery came into the room and at seeing all three of his owners on the bed smiled and jumped up on top of all of them, now completely pinning Arthur on the bed. Arthur huffed knowing that it was impossible now for him to fight and gave up. A few minutes later they were all asleep.

“Ok so where are we?” Lewis asked looking around at the black void around them.  
“Think we’re in one of our minds and the dream hasn’t started yet,” Vivi answered.  
“So we just wait here until who’s ever dream this is starts?” Lewis questioned.  
“Guess so,” Vivi confirmed.  
Lewis then heard Mystery whining and looked down. “What’s wrong buddy?” he asked.  
Mystery pointed a paw around them only to show there to be nothing there.  
Lewis frowned in confusion before widening his eyes in understanding. “Hey Viv where’s Arthur?” he quickly asked the woman in blue.  
Vivi looked around to notice the blond was indeed gone. “Oh um I don’t think that’s something to worry about this time. I think it means that were in Arthur’s head and will be seeing his nightmare first,” she told them.  
“Alright, I still don’t like the idea of Arthur being alone though,” Lewis stated.  
“I know Boo but we just have to wait for now,” Vivi consoled him.   
Lewis took an unneeded breath but it was still clear he was worried if the flames swirling around his head were any indication.  
Eventually, the black emptiness around them changed and they found themselves… in the middle of their home town? What? This hardly looked like the setting of a nightmare. Still they had to find Arthur so they could find the alp and get rid of it.  
They wandered around town until they finally find him exiting the Pepper Paradiso along with a dream version of Vivi. Just as they were leaving three small pink, white, and purple blurs ran out and latched themselves to Arthur’s legs. Arthur looked down to look at dream versions of Lewis’ little sister’s grinning up at him. Mr. and Mrs. Pepper then came out with large smiles on their faces. Mr. Pepper then placed a large container in Arthur’s hand.   
“You forgot your complementary desert, son,” Mr. Pepper told him.  
“Thanks,” Arthur said looking down at the container, “But you really didn’t have too.”   
Mrs. Pepper places a hand on the man’s head, “nonsense, you’re family.  
Arthur smiled at them both and thanked them again before leaving with dream Vivi. Real Vivi, Lewis and Mystery then followed them back to Arthur’s house, which thanks to dream logic was much closer than in real life. Arthur then looked to his door then to dream Vivi, giving her a wide smile.  
“I had a great time today,” dream Vivi said.  
“Yeah so did I,” Arthur replied.  
As Arthur and dream Vivi talked the rest of the real gang watched in confusion. This was one of the farthest things from a nightmare, what was going on?  
All their trains of thought were interrupted when dream Vivi leaned over to Arthur and kissed him passionately. All three of them watched with their jaws dropped. They didn’t have much time to think about it though as the kiss ended and dream Vivi pulled away. For two seconds Arthur looked like he was in heaven before quickly snapping out of it and running inside.  
“So his nightmare is me kissing him?” Vivi asked, “I feel kind of insulted now.” However, there was definitely a noticeable disappointment in her voice at that.   
Lewis placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure there’s more to it than that,” Lewis comforted her.  
The scene around them changed to the inside of Arthur’s house and they then saw Arthur curled up on the floor crying. Now the gang was really confused. Hadn’t he looked happy not two minutes ago?  
Just then a voice seemed to come from all around, “How was your day, pet?”   
Arthur flinched and shuttered at the voice. It seemed he recognized it and wasn’t too happy with its presence. “Go away,” he mumbled, but the voice just ignored him.  
“Was it another great day of living that stolen life?” the voice mocked.  
“Shut up,” Arthur whimpered.  
“Oh pet, is that any way to talk to the one who gave you everything you ever wanted?” the voice cooed.  
“You gave me nothing! All you did was take everything away,” Arthur choked out.  
“Not true, I gave you parents that love and support you, siblings that listen and look up to you, and the best girlfriend you could imagine,” the voice listed, “Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“N… yes but… but not like this. I didn’t want to…” Arthur was near tears now.  
“Now now pet, you should know this was the only way. After all who could love a monster like you? The only way for you to have gotten what you wanted as to take it from someone who already had it,” the voice fake soothed.  
Vivi, Mystery, and Lewis watched the seen play out, horrified. His nightmare was that the only way he was loved was to steal it from someone else? And not just anyone else but the man he believed for over a year that he’d killed. Vivi felt her own eyes burn with tears and she quickly found herself hugged from behind by Lewis and nuzzled by Mystery. This just broke her heart; obviously they were going to have a lot to talk about when they got rid of the alp.   
Speaking of the alp the two turned when hearing Mystery’s barking and saw the alp right above dream Arthur. Lewis threw a fire ball at it, but the alp jumped away. Vivi quickly readied a spell and shot at it. The spell hit the alp and it fell to the ground. It made an angry noise before suddenly fading away. The dream then blurred and they were back in the same black void as last time. The only difference was Arthur was with them, still curled up on the floor crying.  
Lewis went over to him and gently shook the blond, “Hey Arthur, its ok. It was just a dream you’re ok, I’m right here and I don’t blame you for anything.”  
Slowly Arthur stopped crying and looked up and Lewis. After he’d calmed down Lewis helped Arthur back to his feet and they looked around.  
“Wh…where are we?” he asked nervously.  
“We’re in one of our subconscious,” at Arthur’s confused looked he explained, “We’re trying to find the alp that’s been giving us all nightmares, remember?”  
Recognition made its way to Arthur’s face and he nodded, he then noticed something. “Hey where’s Vivi?” he asked.  
Lewis looked around and noticed that the leader of the group was indeed missing. “We must be about to see her dream now,” Lewis answered.  
As if on cue their surroundings shifted, first blurred colors then it solidified. Into a seen that nearly gave Arthur a heart attack. It was the cave, the cave that everything bad happened. Why did Vivi have to be dreaming of this? No they knew why. It was only natural one of them would be having a nightmare about the cave, but Vivi was the one least affected by it, why was she the one dreaming about it?  
Just then they heard a voice, it was Vivi’s and they turned to it.  
“Mystery? Where’d you go?” Vivi questioned as she looked around for the dog she thought was following her.   
Just then there was a scream from above them, and Vivi looked up. The others on the other hand closed their eyes and looked away knowing what was happening next. There was a horrible sound of tarring flesh and an unearthly cry of pain before silence. They still didn’t look though. None of them wanted to see what they knew was going to be there. It got harder when they heard Vivi scream soon after and then break into tears. Seems they had been wrong about Vivi not being as affected as they were.  
They didn’t look up until another sound drowned out Vivi’s crying. It was the sound of a dog’s pained whimpers and someone’s agonized screams.   
Vivi’s crying stopped and the others finally looked up to see what was going on, though they had a good idea. The environment around them changed and now they were on the cliff, along with Vivi. However, it was far from the seen that happened that night.  
Arthur was on the ground, his arm missing like it had been in real life but that was where the similarities stopped. Mystery was slumped in against the cave wall with a lot of blood on his snout and hunched over Arthur was a large green monster, grinning wickedly.  
Vivi gasped and unknown to her so did the rest of the gang.  
“Oh I really must thank you, my dear. You led such beautiful victims right into my little trap. I’m very lucky you’re such a bad leader,” the monster mocked.  
“No… I didn’t… I…” Vivi tried but the words wouldn’t come.  
Real Arthur, Lewis, and Mystery could only watch as the green monster insulted the woman. That was until Arthur saw the alp on the cave ceiling over Vivi’s head.  
“Guys look!” He pointed to it.  
Lewis shot another one of his fireballs at it and this time it hit. The alp fell to the ground but before they could do anything the dream around them dissolved and they were once again in the black void.   
Instantly, Arthur ran over to Vivi who was sobbing, much like he’d been earlier.   
“Hey Viv, it’s ok. That things gone it’s we’re all ok, it was just a dream,” he was starting to ramble like he normally did when trying to reassure someone when he was also scared.  
Somehow that seemed to calm Vivi down as she clung to Arthur.  
“Oh thank god you’re alright. Where are Lewis and Mystery?” she asked.  
“I’m right here, Vivi,” Lewis reassured as he floated over to them, joining in the hug.  
Vivi smiled now fully calm. She then frowned again but this time in confusion. “Wait if Lewis is here and Arthur and I already went through our dreams, who’s subconscious are we in now?” she pointed out.  
Both Arthur and Lewis looked up at that realization.  
“Mystery isn’t with us,” Lewis observed.  
“Does that mean we’re going to see his nightmare now?” Arthur asked.  
“Most likely, though I didn’t think alps went after animal’s dreams,” Vivi was cut off as the black void began to blur with color.  
Their surrounding soon became solid and they found themselves in the middle of a dense forest in the middle of the night. It was very dark and deathly quiet.  
“Where are we? This doesn’t look like any forest we’ve been to before,” Arthur squeaked.   
“Not sure, it’s possible this is from before we found Mystery. We did get him as a stray remember,” Vivi said a bit distractedly. She had seen something that didn’t really belong in a forest. She reached out a hand and it brushed against a strip of brightly colored tape. Vivi frowned, as the puzzle started to place together in her head, but the picture wasn’t making any sense. She then saw something hanging from a tree deeper into the woods. It was large and seemed to sway ominously from the branch. However, before Vivi was able to take a closer look a louds scream made her jump back. She recognized the scream, it was her own.  
The gang ran in the direction of the scream and found a clearing where they saw Mystery with something in his mouth. On closer inspection the team nearly screamed themselves at seeing it was a twitching, green, severed arm. At the other side of the clearing was a dream version of the rest of the gang all looking to Mystery with complete horror.  
Mystery threw the still wriggling arm away and it disappeared. He then turned back to the dream gang and took a step forward. Dream Vivi quickly scrambled back away from the dog, as did the other dream version of Lewis and Arthur. For a moment all was silent as the dream versions of the team stared at Mystery. Mystery tried to take another step but then dream Arthur screamed and hid behind dream Lewis.  
“Monster!” the blond cried.   
Dream Vivi locked her eyes with Mystery showing him the tears that were about to spill out of them. “What? You… you don’t come any closer. I don’t know what you are but you are not my dog!” she shouted.  
Mystery whined trying to take another step closer to them, only to be cut off by a wall of pink fire. He yelped and jumped back, curling in on himself.  
“Stay away from them,” dream Lewis yelled as he created a fire ball in his hand.  
Mystery gave another whine, but took a step back.   
The real team on the other hand was trying hard not to run over to the dog and hug him, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. Vivi eventually tore her eyes away from the seen. The alp should be appearing now and they needed to drive it from Mystery’s mind. However, it wasn’t floating above Mystery the way it had with her and Arthur. In fact she couldn’t see it at all. No if they couldn’t find it then Mystery would be stuck in this dream every night and she couldn’t let her beloved pet suffer like this.  
Just then a large black shape appeared behind the dream gang and Mystery made a distressed bark to try and warn them. That proved to be the wrong move, as the other thee flinch back and into the grasp of the creature behind them. Mystery gave a scared yelp and tried to run over to them but the creature was too fast and disappeared into the forest.  
Mystery looked around but there was no sign of which way the creature had gone. Just then a dark feminine voice echoed through the forest.  
“You can’t run anymore mutt.”  
Mystery jumped and looked around eyes full of fright at the voice.  
“You never belonged with them to begin with anyway,” the voice continued.  
Mystery shook his head curling around himself.  
“They cast you out as soon as they learned the truth. Not that I can blame them, after all what kind of guardian hurts their charges?”  
Dream or not Vivi couldn’t let her dog suffer like this, she was about to run over to him when Arthur suddenly shouted to look up. She did and saw the alp hanging from a tree over Mystery. Vivi quickly shot an ensnarement spell at it. This was ending now!  
The alp was trapped and Vivi started to go over to it. Unfortunately, right before Vivi was able to get to it the alp suddenly changed into a large black horse, breaking the bonds and galloping away. Vivi stumbled back and ducked just as the horse leaped over her and disappeared, along with the dream.   
Once the dream had dissolved Vivi wasted no time in running over to the still whimpering Mystery and hugging him. Mystery flinched at the contact which only made Vivi hug him tighter.  
“Shh, it’s ok Mystery. I’m here, and I’m not going to leave you,” Vivi comforted.   
Mystery slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Vivi. Upon seeing her, his eyes went wide and he nearly tackled her with several licks to her cheek. At this Vivi burst into laughter and had to push the dog off her in order to sit up again.  
Arthur smiled at the scene and went over to them. As soon as the man came into Mystery’s sight, however, the dog’s attitude changed. He looked up to the mechanic with worried and almost fearful eyes. Seeing this made Arthur frown.  
“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” he asked, but the dog just continued to look at him as if he feared he was going to be yelled at. It was then that Arthur remembered what his dream self had said and he quickly bent down to pull Mystery into a hug. “You’re not a monster, I would never think that. How could I?” he asked as he pulled away.  
Mystery whined and placed a paw on Arthur’s arm.  
Arthur just gave a reassuring smile at that. “You mean how you saved me from being possessed? I think that makes you more of a hero then a monster,” Arthur assured.  
Mystery looked to the arm then back to Arthur and buried his face in the man’s chest.  
“Mystery stop, the only think that did anything wrong that night was the demon, got that. Not you, not Vivi and not me,” Arthur said.  
At hearing this both Vivi and Mystery looked to Arthur.   
“Arthur, do you really mean that?” Vivi asked.  
Arthur frowned in confusion for a moment before realizing what he said. “Yeah I guess I do. It’s what you guys have been telling me for so long I guess I finally believe it now,” he confirmed.   
Vivi’s eyes lit up and she tackled the blond in a hug. Arthur was caught off guard at first but quickly returned it. A short time later they broke apart. Vivi then looked around and frowned.  
“Hey, Lewis’ nightmare is the only we haven’t seen yet right?” she asked.  
“Yeah, so?” Arthur questioned.  
“Well we’ve been in this void for a long time now and Lewis isn’t here. Shouldn’t we have entered the dream by now?” she answered.  
Arthur’s eyes widened in realization and looked around the void. Indeed their ghostly companion was gone and there was nothing but black all around them. Mystery’s eyes narrowed and climbed out of the two human’s holds. He then started running over to something. Arthur and Vivi quickly followed him. After a while they could see what he was running towards. It looked like a glowing magenta crack in the blackness. Upon seeing it they ran faster.  
Once at the crack they all looked through it to see what was on the other side. It was hard to see but they could make out what looked to be a boy of about 12 running from something. The boy was tall and had broad shoulders, but looked half-starved and had many injuries.  
“Is that Lewis? Is this his dream?” Arthur asked.  
“I don’t know,” Vivi answered, “And if it is then that isn’t good since we can’t get in there. We won’t be able to find the alp and stop it before it leaves and we’re stuck with bad dreams.”  
Arthur frowns as he looks back to the crack, now seeing the young boy trip and scrape his arms on the concrete. The boy tried to get up but he had no energy to do so. The boy curled up on the ground where he fell and began to cry. Just then the crying stopped and the boy tensed as he looked behind him. Whatever had been chasing him had finally caught up. This looked like the time the alp would appear, they needed to get in there now.   
Arthur looked around trying to find some way into the dream but there was nothing but the blackness all around them. Just then he heard something from above them and looked up. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was the alp, clawing at the top part of the crack.  
“No no no. Let me in. I made this nightmare I get to feed from it!” the alp growled as it continued to try and make the crack wider.   
“Guys look,” Arthur pointed to the alp and both Vivi and Mystery looked up.  
The alp seemed to notice them and was about to flee but before it could Mystery jumped and caught it in his mouth.  
“Hey let me go,” the alp protested but Mystery held firm. The alp tried to shape shift to get away but Mystery only bit down harder and the alp had to stop struggling to get him to loosen his grip again. Mystery then went over to Vivi and wagged his tail.  
Vivi smile and patted the dog’s head. “Good boy Mystery, now we can stop these bad dreams.” She then turned her attention to the alp that was now starting to look around nervously trying to find a way to escape.   
Vivi took a breath before speaking, “Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The alp frowned at that, obviously not trusting her.  
Vivi managed a smile, “I know this might sound a little strange but I was wondering if you’d like to come over later for coffee.”  
The alp blinked and stared at Vivi like she’d grown a second head, which was the same look Arthur was giving her, but she ignored him. The alp tilted its head and stared at Vivi for a long moment as if to see if this was some kind of trick. However, seeing that she was indeed genuine its eyes went wide and it nodded.  
“Viv? What are you…” Arthur tried but was cut off by Vivi giving him her ‘I got this’ look.  
A short time after the alp had agreed to meet them in the morning it disappeared and the dream on the other side of the crack faded. Arthur stared at Vivi with a stunned expression before everything around them faded and he woke up to find he was still stuck in the middle of his two friends. 

Vivi was the next to wake up followed by Mystery then Lewis. Mystery jumped off the bed as Lewis sat up, bringing Vivi and Arthur with him.   
“Morning,” Lewis said smiling down at the two.  
“Good morning,” Vivi replied, “We got the alp it won’t give anyone anymore nightmares.”  
“That’s good,” he paused as he heard a loud growl come from Vivi’s stomach and chuckled, I’ll go make breakfast then.” He then let go of them and left the bed.  
After Lewis left, Vivi looked to Arthur with a serious look. “You know we’re going to have to talk about our dreams right?” she asked him.  
Arthur sighed, “Yeah I know.” He looked up to meet Vivi’s eyes, “You know that includes yours too?”  
Vivi looked down a bit ashamed. “Yes, I do,” she answered. Her eyes widened when she felt a hand on hers and looked to see that it was Arthur’s. He was never one to initiate contact like this so she looked back up at him in confusion.   
“You remember what I said before we found that crack to Lewis’ dream right? How it wasn’t anyone’s fault for what happened that night?” Arthur asked.  
Vivi nodded.  
“That includes you, Viv. You guys keep telling me not to blame myself for what happened but how can I do that when you keep blaming yourselves too?” he questioned.  
Vivi managed to give Arthur a smile. “Alright, let’s make a deal then,” she proposed, “I’ll stop blaming myself for not being able to help if you stop blaming yourself for getting possessed.”  
Arthur returned the smile and nodded. “Deal,” he agreed.  
Vivi then turned to get out of the bed. “Come on we should get ready, don’t want to keep Lewis waiting,” she said as she pulled Arthur to his feet.  
“Yeah we probably should,” Arthur acknowledged as he went to go change in his own room before Vivi stopped him.  
“Oh by the way Arthur, don’t think I forgot what happened between us in your dream,” she informed him.  
Arthur’s face went red. “Viv, I can explain…” he was cut off by Vivi giving him a look.  
“Best girlfriend you could imagine, hmm?” Vivi quoted before laughing and pushing a tomato red Arthur out the door.   
Later at breakfast the team was talking about what had happened last night, going over Arthur’s nightmare first then Vivi’s. They were mostly forced to skip over Mystery’s dream since he was a dog and couldn’t talk. Though there were still lots of hugs when he started to look sad again. After that they all looked to Lewis expectantly.  
Lewis just gave a shrug and looked down. “Sorry but I don’t remember what my dream was about,” he told them.  
Vivi and Arthur frowned at that.   
“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Vivi asked.  
“I mean that I don’t remember anything, from last night or the one before. I just woke up terrified and feeling like I needed to get away from something,” he replied.  
“Huh that’s strange,” Arthur commented.  
“Not really, I haven’t really been able to remember my dreams since I… became a ghost,” he said as he shot a glance towards Arthur. He didn’t really like to talk about the things he couldn’t do now around him since he knew Arthur would just blame himself for it.   
However, Arthur didn’t react to it, at least not as badly as he feared so he smiled a little at that. Arthur just returned the smile.  
“Huh, I wonder if it has any connection on why none of us could get into your dream, not even the alp. Maybe when you die your conscious and subconscious become disconnected or something,” Vivi mused. She wasn’t able to get much farther since right then there was a knock at the door.  
“Who’s that?” Lewis asked surprised. Considering they lived in a haunted mansion in the middle of nowhere they didn’t get many visitors.  
“Viv, that’s not who I think it is, is it?” Arthur asked but Vivi was already out of her chair and running to the door.  
At the door was a tall man that looked to be in his thirties. He wore a simple grey T-shirt and jeans, the giveaway though was the familiar red cap on his head.  
“Hello, you said that I could have some coffee with you?” the man asked.  
“Of course,” Vivi confirmed and happily led the man into the house. There would be time to explain to Lewis and reassure Arthur later.


End file.
